


孤独死亡之所

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: DC fanfics by RH [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: 被遗忘的Timothy Drake的一生。





	孤独死亡之所

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于侦探漫画#965，大量引用原著剧情的意识流短篇。半AU。

红罗宾曾经在幻境中看到自己的墓志铭。

**“Timothy Drake长眠于此。他活着，其余人将免于死亡；他死后，其余人将安于生存。”**

他笑了，这并非真实，因为他没有这么伟大。

——————————

罗宾曾经遇见十年后的自己。

“我知道你在想什么，Tim。你想说，我不是你，我永远不会成为蝙蝠侠，永远。我曾经如此相信，全心全意。”二十六岁的蝙蝠侠说。

“Bruce在哪里？Alfred在哪里？”十六岁的罗宾问。

“我带你去看他们。”

“这里是一片墓地？”

十六岁的Tim走过Richard Grayson的墓碑，在Bruce Wayne的巨大石碑前驻足，身边的墓碑刻有Alfred Pennyworth的名字。

**二十六岁的蝙蝠侠是罗宾最不喜欢的模样，黑暗，冷酷，疯狂，崇尚暴力，一意孤行。**

“世界如此黑暗，我只有融入其中。”蝙蝠侠说。

“你为什么要告诉我这些？你为什么要说服我成为蝙蝠侠是正确的选择？”

“我想向你解释这一切。 **在我年轻之时，我曾经过度乐观。** ”

**“我永远不会成为你！”** 罗宾挥出长棍。

一声枪响。

**“这是曾经杀害Wayne夫妇的那把枪。”**

——————————

罗宾曾经见证一场谋杀。

“你背叛了我！你背叛了你最好的朋友！”超人的怒火席卷而来。

“Kon……”一声枪响。

“你……？”

“氪石穿甲弹。我很抱歉，兄弟……”眼泪在蝙蝠侠的脸颊流淌。

“Tim……”

“这是自我防卫。”蝙蝠侠丢下配枪。

“Tim……”

“一切都结束了。”二十六岁的蝙蝠侠闭上眼睛。

——————————

罗宾曾经许下一个承诺。

“如果我们在十年后的见闻教会了我们什么，Tim……那就是我们要团结一致，无论如何。”超级小子握住罗宾的手。

“无论如何，Conner。”

“Tim……”

罗宾忽然紧紧抱住超级小子，声音沉闷。

**“我不喜欢十年后的自己。”**

超级小子用力回抱，安抚着罗宾的后背。

**“那我们就永远不分开。”**

——————————

红罗宾曾经遇见十年前的自己。

“我不想成为罗宾。”七岁的Tim说。

“你会停止追逐罗宾的身影吗？”十七岁的红罗宾问。

“我不会。”

“那你终究会走上我的道路。”

“我不想变得充满绝望。”

“有些事我们不得不做，不是为了自己，而是为了所爱之人。”

“我不想失去所爱之人。”

“如果知晓失去的结局，你会不会后悔曾经的相遇？”

“我一定能做得比你更好。”七岁的Tim说。

**“在我年幼之时，我曾经如此乐观。”** 十七岁的Tim说。

**十七岁的红罗宾是Tim最不喜欢的模样，黑暗，刻薄，怀疑，一无所有，精明世故。**

七岁的Tim看着十七岁的红罗宾，他说， **“我永远不会成为你。”**

十七岁的Tim低下头，叹了口气，“我也不想成为现在这样。”

——————————

Dick，Jason和Damian坐在快餐店里。

Bruce和Duke端着食物加入了他们。

Dick和Bruce在交谈。

Jason和Damian在抢夺红头罩玩偶。

Damian用汉堡攻击Jason。

**这一次的家庭聚餐无人缺席。**

——————————

Dick坐在沙发上，看着对面的Duke。

Jason正从Titus口中拯救自己的夹克。

Damian在阅读一本书。

**所有人已经到场，Alfred宣布。**

——————————

现在的红罗宾再度孤身一人。

他本应死亡，却依然生存。

他逃出牢笼，看见久违的蝙蝠侠。

“Bruce，你来接我了？”

**“这里没有Bruce，我是未来的你，Tim。”**

**十年后的蝙蝠侠手中握着曾经杀死Thomas与Martha Wayne的那把枪。**

他不愿接受的未来并没有消失。

他终究会走上那条道路。

不过是自欺欺人。

不过是殊途同归。

END


End file.
